someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Simful Act
Hello friends!,I am but a thirteen year old boy wanting to tell you a terrifying and heartbreaking experience,That made me learn a very important lesson. That lesson was to always be faithful to your love. now before we begin a little backstory, I used to hate women and thought they were tools of desire. Now before you get all up in arms let me explain, My father is a HUGE misogynist and my mother had........Passed away a month before my birthday on October 1st,so I eventually started to believe women didn't matter. Furthermore I respect women now so everything is alright! we cool?, we cool. I was on Newgrounds looking through flash games when I came across a dating sim called "Faithful Skies sim date RPG" now since I was biased towards women I gave it a try. when I started the usual Newgrounds and Armor games logos came up, then a sky background,with the typical anime style look to the four girl's that I could hook up with all in a line. I was given the typical new game,continue,save,and option buttons,I hit new game and began to play. I did the standard RPG sim date stuff, training my stats,working for cash,and winning girls over. Oh yeah! I forgot to describe the four girls. The first girl was named Yami, she wore a pink dress and heels with a sun hat on and a snobbish look on her face,she also had long blond hair ,the second girl was Sero the dark clothes wearing cute-ish emo type with a slight smile, The third girl was named Natsume,she was a tomboy type girl with a large grin on her face,and garbed in a huge green sweatshirt and shorts. and the final girl was Celeste,wearing a purple T-shirt and black shorts,......only she was in a wheelchair and had looked a bit more pale ,also she had a nervous smile on her face. Now back to my tale, being the semi- Misogynist I used to be at the time I went for Celeste,hoping to betray her later. I actually manged to get pretty far in the game with 200 in every stat,and in a relationship with Celeste my plain to betray her began. I had just finished getting close with Natsume and we were in her room. "I was thinking we could do something." Natsume stated "what would that be?" my character responded "Wanna have sex?"" Natsume asked, "this is my chance!" I told myself (Yes I know I was an asshole,I am disgusted by this person I used to be) I had sex with her and after the whole cutscene played out,I trained some more and bought my girlfriend (Celeste) some flowers,only when I went to her room though Yami and Sero were with her,they both looked sympathetic and then there was Celeste ,face in her hands,crying. "How could you?" Sero asked "You betrayed her!" Yami yelled. Celeste then looked up,she looked more pale then before and her face was red with blush, she then spoke. "H-how could you Jonas?" "as that was my name in real life,I had entered for my character. "what are you talking about?" I thought to myself, "you cheated on her!" Sero said. my character replied with ellipsis "Nothing to say?" Yami asked, Celeste interrupted "guys settle down" or she tried to say but she began to choke-up and cried some more. She then quickly stopped and started talking to me "I trusted you,we went on dates,you told me everything,whenever I cried over something you comforted me,but It all started when you found out I was unable to have sex with you due to my wheelchair, I loved you,every other man treated me like garbage I found you to be different,I guess I was wrong about you." I tried to speak,starting to feel bad for my actions but words couldn't come out of my mouth,Celeste started to cry harder the other girls trying to comfort her. I picked up on something though,the look on Sero's face,looking vengeful,she attack my character. A fight sequence began,only Sero was grossly overpowered and took me out with a few hits.My character was gasping for breath "poor guy,that fight really took it out of him" I said aloud. Sero turned to me and said "You feel bad for him Jonas? what he did was disgusting!" I replied shaken and a bit tense-like "yes I agree what he did was wrong,but what are you trying to prove beating him up?" "giving him-No You! what was deserved." I tried to remain calm as she kept talking getting tenser with every word she spoke "It's your fault,I actually thought Devon (the character's default name) was a nice guy,and I agree he shouldn't be the one I punished." Sero then helped Devon up and Yami escorted her out of the room,as she did she turned to me and spoke "put your headset on,try to talk your way out of this you swine." she sounded angry but at the end she almost adopted a sympathetic tone in her voice,as if she knew it wasn't my fault,she then left the room. "why did you cheat on me?" Celeste asked trying not to cry anymore then she already had,"Please answer me,I want an answer." Devon then turned to me and whispered "Answer her,she already is going through enough,I didn't want to cheat on her,you did. I would actually like to hear you answer as well." I turned on my mic and told her about my Dad and my dead mom and Celeste responded with a sigh and a cinematic played where she rolled up in front of my screen and kissed me. "I...................Hold nothing against you" she told me "It was how you're being brought up,I understand, but if you think that stuff gives you a right to treat women with no respect,you have another thing coming,I forgive you Jonas and I suppose you too Devon." Devon winked at me and whispered "good going buddy!" "I still wanna be with you Jonas." "do you feel the same?" A yes or no box came up I clicked yes and Celeste sighed with relief. "i'm glad!" A huge smile came across her face and she hugged me (Devon) tightly. We heard a scream coming from Natsume's room,Just then I was instantly transported there,Devon and Celeste looked around,Natsume was dead,Killed by the other two girls. Yami and Sero both looked at me very displeased and they both said "this is what happens when you cheat" "do you feel proud?" Another yes or no box came up,I selected no and this is what followed,Sero pulled out a gun about to shoot Devon when Celeste hugged him and confused the other two girls. "but he cheated on you?" Yami said and Sero just looked puzzled. Celeste told the girls my story. they both just started to puke out of possible remorse, I suddenly got control of Devon and made him get Celeste out of there ASAP. We were then in a long hallway a text box came up, "you will pay for your actions,you haven't learned your lesson yet." is what it said, followed by another text box,this time it said "they are coming for you,run away" I heard another gunshot and Devon resumed pushing Celeste down the hall,only when he did all the running and battle damage seemed to get to him. "Devon stop!" I yelled at my screen, "you crazy? they might kill me,or Celeste,why should I stop?" "we deserve this,I have to pay for my actions." I sounded crazy,talking to my computer,luckily my dad was fast asleep or else he would have teased me about trying to help a women (yes my dad is that much of an asshole) anyway I got control once more,I tried my best to keep Celeste safe,only Yami and Sero caught up with me and shot at Devon,he took a shot in the chest and fell to the ground. but before he died he manged to choke out "C-Celeste" "Yeah what is it Devon?" he then pulled out the flowers I bought and gave them to her "We bought these for you,I-i'm sorry C-Celeste,for everything." I was about to cry at how touching this was,Celeste responded with "I-its okay,T-thank you Devon" she then turned and looked me right in the face and said "I forgive you,im sorry you had to see this......I love you Jonas." The screen then cut to black then a game over screen faded in. It had a picture of Celeste crying over Devon's grave,placing the flowers in it, I made a new game an hour later,only this time I didn't cheat.when I finished the game text came up "congratulations,but I wont forget you cheated on Celeste,She forgave you but next time you wont be so lucky,good luck with all your future relationships Jonas!" I whispered "Thank you" and turned off my Pc. Epilogue:Jonas now has a lot of respect for women,moved out of his dads to go live with his Aunt and uncle,And even got himself a girlfriend a week after he played Faithful skies.lets hope everything will go well. only strange thing is,his new girlfriends name,is Celeste,Coincidence or not friends? i'll let you decided,goodbye now! I Hope you all enjoyed! One of my first Creepypastas,Please be nice! Tell me what I can do to improve Signed -contrast128Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas